


Comme un preux chevalier

by malurette



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: But whatever, Drabble, F/M, Puppy Love, amour courtois, it's not incest if at this point of the story the creators hadn't yet decided to make them siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Luke à ce stade était un enfant avec des idées romantiques d'amour courtois.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Comme un preux chevalier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Queen of anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285744) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Comme un preux chevalier  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** Star Wars: A New Hope  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Luke Skywalker -> Leia Organa  
>  **Genre :** puppy love  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Spielberg & Lucas, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 04\. "How pure, how sweet a love" d'après 31_days  
>  **Prompt :** May the Fourth  
>  **Continuité/Avertissement :** épisode 4, avant la révélation qui a tout changé  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Le message d'une princesse en détresse étant par hasard parvenu jusqu'à lui, Luke y voit un signe du destin et s'imagine aussitôt en héros, en preux chevalier, et il se précipite à sa rescousse. Leia en chair en os en robe blanche et en blaster est encore plus belle en vrai que sur l'hologramme, et tout à fait capable de se sauver elle-même.  
Il l'aime éperdument, comme aime un enfant, d'un amour pur et chaste et sans réfléchir le moins du monde, sans s'attendre à plus de sa part que des yeux énamourés, un mot tendre, et peut-être un baiser. 

Après une première moquerie destinée à ce qu'elle croyait un ennemi, maintenant qu'il s'est présenté à elle, elle se montre bienveillante et protectrice envers lui. Ils ont le même âge et pourtant elle paraît tellement plus mature que lui. Forcément, elle est une princesse versée dans la diplomatie, et elle fait partie de la Rébellion : elle connaît le monde, elle, alors qu'il n'est qu'un enfant de fermier qui sort de son trou pour la toute première fois.  
Elle le couve comme une grande sœur tolérerait la présence d'un petit frère turbulent, qu'elle aime bien après tout... mais pas plus.


End file.
